guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ignore armor
/Archive damage actuator book keeping The "Strike" department Damages that use the verb "strike" are expected to respect armor, but damage type is expected to ignore armor. * Glass Arrows (need explicit verification) * Point Blank Shot ignores armor * Zojun's Shot (need explicit verification) * Barrage ignores armor * Determined Shot ignores armor * Favorable Winds ignores armor * Focused Shot (need explicit verification) * Hunter's Shot ignores armor * Marauder's Shot (need explicit verification) * Penetrating Attack (need explicit verification) * Power Shot ignores armor * Precision Shot ignores armor * Punishing Shot ignores armor * Savage Shot (need explicit verification) * Sundering Attack (need explicit verification) The "struck for" department Most seems to respect armor, so only listing cases where damage type would lead to expectation of ignoring armor. * Feast of Corruption (need explicit verification) The "Take" department Damages that use the verb "take" are expected to ignore armor, but damage type is expected to respect armor. * Barbed Trap (verified, respects armor). * Whirlwind (verified, respects armor). The "Deal" department It is uncertain what to expect out of the verb "Deal". * A lot of Ranger attack skills use "deal" for the + damage which is expected to ignore armor * Ignite Arrows respects armor :I think the actuator theory is just wishful thinking. It tries to make a system out of what ANet did not create as a system. As noted on that page about rewriting descriptions, only like ten skills use suffer and a couple don't ignore armor. That doesn't make much sense if "suffer" is to be part of a larger system. Also, when attack skills strike, the bonus damage always ignores armor, but when anything else strikes, it doesn't. I would say the verbs chosen are just pure flavor text. Physical (in the dictionary definition) things all strike. Most shadow/holy/mesmer damage is taken/dealt because they're not physical things. --68.142.14.33 17:29, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::I agree. It could be preference of 3-4 different devs, like a wiki, or mabye one day a dev was typing stuff up while waiting for a slow dealer - you never know ST47 17:33, 14 July 2006 (CDT) The "Suffers" department I've noticed that the verb "Suffers" generally refers to health degeneration, such as Life Siphon. This is obvious, however, there appears to be an exception. Gladiator's Defense states that when it blocks a melee attack, 'the attacker SUFFERS 5...29 damage'. I presume this is armor ignoring, but haven't done any tests on this. Does anyone know whether it is indeed armor ignoring, or if it does respect armor, or if it has a specific damage type (i.e. - earth damage)? If this is armor ignoring, it wouldn't be all that bad of an elite if coupled with Renewing Smash to allow for solo farming even in UW. --Lord Carnage 02:27, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Looked at the notes on Discord (also uses 'suffers X damage') and found my answer. Suffer is indeed armor ignoring, which means that Gladiator's Defense is actually better for farming than the very similar Sliver Armor (Stance, not vulnerable enchantment + AL ignoring instead of earth). --Lord Carnage 06:23, 11 April 2007 (CDT)